Debris flow refers to landslide caused by rainstorm or other natural disasters and accompanied with special floods carrying lots of sediments and stones in a mountainous area or other regions with deep gullies and steep terrains. The debris flow suddenly outbreaks, is ferocious and may carry giant stones. Due to high-speed advancing and powerful energy, the debris flow has extremely severe destruction. The debris flow is a major geological disaster source encountered in China and abroad, and a control manner of the debris flow mainly includes draining or blocking the debris flow or performing comprehensive treatment in combination with the draining and blocking. By counting lots of debris flow control engineering in China and abroad, a control form of combining the draining and blocking is adopted in most of the engineering. Therefore, a blocking dam is widely applied to debris flow control. From the perspective of the existing blocking dam structures in China and abroad, a concrete gravity dam is a main choice of the blocking dam. Because the gravity dam maintains stable by virtue of gravity, the gravity dam is huge in structure, needs lots of cement, gravel aggregate, etc., and is high in engineering investment.